Fragile
by Still Bleeding
Summary: So many mistakes that could be avoided, if only we had more patience..
1. It's the fear

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and English isn't my mother tongue. So please, go easy on me. I loved the third Toy Story so I wanted to write something, a continuation. There will be a lot of Buzz and Jessie moments but the principal theme is still Adventure! The scene take place just after Toy Story 3. In Bonnie's room. Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 1 : It's the fear

"_I-I don't … know what came over me"_ he said.

She took the advantage and made him switching back.

"_Just go with it, Buzz"_ she said, sure of what she wanted.

He was surprised during few seconds. Panicked, his first thoughts were to stand off of Jessie, apologize and act as nothing has happened. He wasn't sure of what he wanted. And, he wasn't sure of his feelings toward her. He had never falling in love, and he didn't know what is love. Jessie was his second best friend, a good friend. But his relation with her has grown up and he didn't know if it were this strange feeling called love or if they were like best friends. He had no experience with girls, the first girl he met was Bo! He wasn't interested by love. He was a brave man and didn't feel the need of a woman presence around him. He had never kissed a girl. The idea to kiss Jessie scared him. She behaved strangely since she kissed him all over his face when he came back to him. He had now more confidence in him. He dared to take her hand in the incinerator but what's happening now? After being saved by the little green aliens, everything was back to normal between Buzz and Jessie. He had to find what to do. Now. She stared at him with gorgeous eyes. He raised an eyebrow and said to himself: _"Yes, just go with it, she is my friend, let's have fun"_.

They danced a Spanish tango during few minutes, they looked deeply in other's eyes. She was smiling, her look was attractive and he had fun. But he never learned to dance, their moves were coordinate, and he danced as he had danced like that during his whole life. The other toys were having fun too, they were also dancing and watching Buzz and Jessie performance. Woody threw a Rose that Jessie grabs and they continued until the music stops. The toys gave them an ovation. Buzz dropped Jessie's hand first. He was kind of puzzled even if he had fewer difficulties to be around her.

"Did you have fun?" She said with an attractive voice.

"Well, Yes… I had fun. I-I mean… it was funny! He replied, a bit cramped by the proximity of her face.

"You look very… Hmmm intimidate… and confused"

"… N-No I really liked it, Jessie… I s-swear… but I have… mixed feelings… just give me time."

"What…?" She didn't finish her sentence as he walked away.


	2. How does it feel

**A/N: The second chapter is also very short but the following ones will be longer. This second chapter is the beginning of a misunderstanding. Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 2 : How does it feel

"Buzz, are you okay?" said Woody, worried as he approached his friend under Bonnie's bed.

"I'm fine, Woody. I'm just thinking." Sighted Buzz, giving a quick look to Woody.

"Hey Buzz, listen. You're… very pale. Last time I saw you like this, it was when you where hanging from Sid's rocket. You know… You're my best friend and… I'm worried about you. You can say everything to me… Did Jessie done something wrong? You seemed very happy…" said Woody, trying to understand his mind.

"No, Woody. It's not Jessie… I-I-It's… me…" replied immediately Buzz.

"What did you do? Did you… hurt her?" said Woody, who is very protective toward Jessie. His voice grew louder when he said "hurt her".

"No…I guess not… I don't know! It's just… I'm a looser… Everything became strange between… us. And I don't know what to think… what to do… She's like… My second best friend…" said sadly Buzz.

"Buzz. Do you like her?" questioned Woody with a neutral expression.

"No… Yes! I don't know! No. She's a … faithful friend. And I want her to … still be my friend and to like her as I like her in our… adventures." Replied Buzz.

Woody raised an eyebrow. "Well, Buzz. You should think about it and talk with her. And I hope you'll discover what you actually feel. That she means… a lot for you. When you look at her… the curve of her eyes surrounds your heart…"

"Woody! Please leave me alone!" said Buzz, getting mad.

"Wow… OK, Buzz… But think about what I said. You have to speak with her… She's worried." Said Woody, leaving him alone.

Buzz was still under Bonnie's bed. Thinking. He got mad with Woody. Woody's voice repeats in Buzz thoughts "When you look at her… the curve of her eyes surrounds your heart…" He couldn't assume that Woody could be right. Buzz was brave, courageous, loyal and reveal his feelings isn't a common thing with him. He always have kept his feelings and thoughts secrets. He didn't want to show him faint. But when he was with Jessie everything was different it's like if the whole Earth began to quake. It can't be true. Jessie is his friend, practically a friend to him! He was lost in his thoughts and began to fall asleep. In the dark. When he woke up, in the early morning, he realized that he dreamed of Jessie. Not love but friendship. He dreamed about them giggling, adventures, fun, and… Woody. Buzz walked to change his ideas, and when he arrived to the TV, he found Jessie, giggling with Slinky.

"Buzz!" she said when she finally saw him. "Are you okay? I was so worried! I was scared; hopefully you're not mad with me!"

"It's okay, Jessie. I just needed to think about… us." He said.

"About _us_? What…"

"Well, I've noticed everything has … changed since Sunnyside… There is a lot of things … I don't remember… and your behavior changed… I don't understand… When I woke up in the trash… You k-k-issed … me all over the face… then, this dance… and… I'm sorry, I'm puzzled… I don't know if I'm supposed to be your … b-b-boyfriend, your friend or just a Toy for you. You have to explain this, Jessie. What do you want from me? " he said, suspicious.

It tooks her few seconds to think and make an answer. "Buzz… Don't you like me? It's you ! When you were on Spanish mode, why did you flirt with me? You saved my life, you were so romantic, you did everything for I fall in love with you. And… you took and squeezed my hand… Before our Death! When I'm with you, it's like… when I'm with you, I'm safe. I really need you. I adore you since the first day we met." She replied, unalterable.

"I don't… I mean… Sorry I must go…" he said, halting. And he left.

"You… _don't_? Buzz, wait! I…" and she fell on the ground.


	3. About my sorrow

**A/N: This third chapter is the beginning of a misunderstanding. It's also the beginning of a drama. It's going to be very sad later. Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 3 : About my sorrow

Jessie's POV

The world had collapsed. My body's cold. I've no strength anymore. I want to forget you. I want to sleep. I dream. I dream about you and me. We are happy together. Together. You smile, I smile. I spend my life around you, by your side and you cherish me. We are strong and nothing can prevail between our love. I feel something wrapping me. Someone carrying me. Back to reality. This dream was too perfect to be real. I've just realized that the perfect man and prince charming doesn't exist, it's only in fairytales.

"Jessie?" Someone said gently.

I know this voice but I don't want to open my eyes. The laceration of my heart is too painful and paralyzes me. I'm too low to do anything. I can't say a word. I can't open my eyes because I'm stuck in my misery. All I can see is darkness and the only one who lit my night sky has gone.

"Jessie! Can you hear me?" I like his voice. Now, I know he's the only man I can trust and he will never hurt me. Because he's like a brother for me and he's the only one who cares of me. I don't want to hurt him. He had never hurt me and I want to reassure him. I don't want him to be suffer like I'm suffering now, I don't want to share my pain because he doesn't deserve it. My body's still heavy and my broken voice can finally pronounce a word.

"Woody… Don't put me in the dark… again…" I say half unconscious.

"I won't. What happened? Jessie, I will care of you, I promise. You're probably sick, you're so pale! You should lay somewhere, I'll try to find a blanket. Your skin is so cold." Woody laid me behind Bonnie's desk where nobody could see me. I don't realize what's happening, I'm still dizzy.

"Do you know where is Buzz? I really need him to help me. I can't make it on my own". The pronunciation of his name reminded me what happened before I turned unconscious. I had forgotten that he had abandoned me. I was feeling so fine around him. So fine that I fell in love. But his love was a lie. He lied from the beginning. His presence was my breathe. And he was my world. He meant the world to me.

"Buzz… the world… breathe…" I said. My thoughts went beyond my voice.

"…. I guess you don't know…" he said. "I'll look for him... Don't worry."


	4. No dream can heal a broken heart

**A/N: This third chapter is the beginning of a misunderstanding. It's also the beginning of a drama. It's going to be very sad later. Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 4: No dream can heal a broken heart

POV: Buzz

I'm sitting, in the closet. I'm hopeless. How can a girl love me while I am an idiot? How can she love me? I've understood. I know what is love, now. "When you look at her, the curves of her eyes surrounds your heart" Woody's voice said in my head. It was exactly what I feel I couldn't help, thinking of her, wanting to protect her. I knew that because when she wasn't around me, everything turns gray. She's my sunshine. Feel her presence fills his heart with oxygen. And I don't want to spend a day without her. I'm stupid. I'm the stupidest Toy in the entire galaxy. She told me that she loves me and I walked away. I couldn't even make a sentence. I should have kissed her, holding her and tell me that this love is reciprocal. Yes, the bravest, the strongest space ranger of the galaxy is a zero. Love is still an unknown planet for me.

NEUTRAL POINT OF VIEW

"It's when you hurt the loved one that you realize how important she is for you". He whispered to himself.

"So now, I understand the reason of Jessie's sadness… " said Woody's voice. Buzz didn't realize that Woody sat next to him with suspicious eyes. Buzz didn't know how long Woody was there to watch him but he didn't care. He was embarrassed.

"Woody? What are you doing here?" quizzed Buzz.

"I need your help, space ranger. Jessie is… depressed and she… reacts strangely. I mean… She turned unconscious.

"I don't know Woody. I'm so ashamed, I left her… I should not have… I don't think it's my fault… but I don't want to hurt her." Replied Buzz.

"I'm sure she needs you. The only words she uttered were: ….. "Buzz. The world. Breathe." I need you, Buzz. I can't make it on my own; I don't know how to act with her when she's in these conditions. And she needs you I know since the beginning she … loves you." It was difficult to pronounce these words. Woody wasn't used to speak about love with Buzz and Buzz and Jessie were his best friends!

"Let's go. I want to …. Apologize and I will take care of her. I promise".

The Toys walked through Bonnie's room

Woody escorted Buzz to Jessie. Jessie was in Bonnie's bed, her head on the pillow and her body in the blanket. Dolly was around her, looking after Jessie who was sleeping.

"Dolly…?"

"Yes, Woody, shht, Jessie's sleeping." She gave a bad look to Buzz. "Well, Jessie had a black out after Buzz leaving. I have talked with her". She looked Woody. She had a moment of weakness, I guess. She was so depressed after what happened, she couldn't stand up longer. She is courageous but so fragile…"

"So, Everything is _my_ fault… ?" Buzz said.

"Sort Of" replied immediately Dolly. "You should stay with her until she wakes up. For The night. Bonnie is at friend's home, she comes back tomorrow. Stay with Jessie, Buzz. She needs you… You glow in the dark."

"Goodnight Partner" said Woody just before Dolly and Woody left.

Buzz slipped between the blanket to closer of Jessie. He laid next to her and gave a kiss on her forehead.

He whispered "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you anymore. I will protect you, now and forever… Because… I love you." And then he fell asleep.


	5. The hardest words

**A/N: This chapter is going to be happier. Certainly one of the happiest chapters of this story. ****Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 5: The hardest words

When Buzz woke up, he was alone in the bed. He looked around him to find Jessie but she wasn't here. He get off of the bed and saw Jessie sitting at the windowsill. Buzz took a deep breath and approached her. When he came to her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Jessie…"

She made no answer.

"Jessie… Does your behavior… Is there anything to do with… me ?"

She didn't move anyway.

"Jessie… I _really_ want you to be happy… I don't know, I don't know what can I say and what to do…"

"Then, do nothing." She said, without a look to Buzz.

"I know you are… not okay. It is because of me?"

"Think about it, Buzz" she said, finally looking at him, her face was depressed and angry. "In your opinion, _what's_ hurting me? Please, leave me alone… I've _overreacted_… Even if… No, you can't understand… I asked you if you liked me, you said you don't and you left. I'm sorry for overreacted; I like you very much… but maybe more than a friend."

"Jessie. It was a … m-m-misunderstanding…. I'm stupid, I didn't know what to say… In your presence, I can't find the words to say. And I really want to fix this, Jessie. Because, the hounds of love can only heal by the person who made them. And… I-I-I-I'm still… I'm still loving you. I always have and I always will. When I see you, the curves of your eyes surround my heart… A good friend said that to me and I only can understand the meaning of this sentence now." Said Buzz, blushing as he was confused.

"How… I've waited for this moment for so long. You finally said it space ranger… I know from the beginning that you love me. The hardest words to say…." She did not have time to finish her sentence that he put one finger on her mouth.

"Sorry for taking so long…"

Jessie smiled, he looked deeply in her eyes and she did the same. He took her hand and walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: The story doesn't end here. You'll see later what will happen **


	6. Listen to the rain

**A/N: Good afternoon! Sorry for no making update during these days. I took back school (or resume? Sorry I don't know the exact word). Well, I continue this story, you can make a review if you want, I hope my English isn't that bad! Sorry again for my multiple mistakes, I try to do my best but you know it's extremely difficult to write something in English when it's not your mother tongue. I try to translate it from my language as best as I can. I hope my English is "good English" and it's understandable anyway. Have a good reading! Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. All rights go to Disney/Pixar.**

Chapter 6: Listen to the rain

Next morning, Buzz woke up alone; he was on Bonnie's desk. He stood up slowly, still thinking about what happened yesterday with Jessie. He looked around him, but he saw that he others Toys were still sleeping and Bonnie was in her bed, sleeping, dreaming. As she wasn't to school, it was certainly early in the night but he couldn't sleep anymore. Buzz checked the clock; it indicated 4:00AM. His thoughts were confused and happy both. De did not know if he had well acted with Jessie or if he was ashamed but one thing was clear: he doesn't want to see Jessie sad anymore. It seemed that her smile was Buzz sunshine and her "tears" were a slap, a blade sinking deep in his heart, deeply wounding him. Yes he loved Jessie, he admits that but he still wasn't an expert in this area. She was the only woman he loved during his Toy-life and he knows each unknown area requires a first time for everything. Despite the fact that his love was apparently mutual, he still did not trust him and he still doesn't know how to react around her because of his fear of ruining everything, each moment with her, which makes him so happy. It's true, Jessie seemed so fragile, and she's so thin that you would think she could break at any wound. Buzz climbed to the windows sill and then climbed up into a cube alphabet. Despite his small size and the cube below him, he managed to open the window. He was amazed at the rain. He looked every drop that fell and flowed along the trees and listened carefully to the sound of rain. Of course he had ever seen the rain during his existence but that night, the weather really corresponds to his emotions. The sound of rain tapping against the window, it was certainly that, that had awakened him a few minutes earlier. To change his ideas, he left the window; using a rope he took from Bonnie's closet, being careful to do not to wake the sleeping toys. Buzz climbed down the window: it was pretty physical and tiring but he was now in the garden and he could feel the drops he saw so little down from Bonnie's room falling down on his head like big stones. He put his helmet to protect him from the drops and layed in the grass, his arms behind his head. Buzz was going to fall asleep alone in the grass but his anxieties about Jessie came back to him and kept him awake. He had no reasons to be anxious but he constantly needed to know that Jessie is okay since she felt bad. He finally closed his eyes and heard a voice.

Buzz, what are you doing here?

It wasn't an ordinary female voice; it was for him the most beautiful melody in the world. Jessie was standing in front of him, soaking wet but she looked worry. Buzz stand up as he saw her.

J-J-Jessie, you… scared me, what are you doing here? It could be d-d-dangerous for you… You know… the rain.

You didn't answer my question, Buzz. No, I'm not afraid of the rain and it won't hurt me, hahaha.

Sorry… Well, I couldn't sleep anymore… So I needed some… fresh air. Did I wake you?

Well, I had a … nightmare so I woke up. And I didn't see the most beautiful space toy in the room. I couldn't get back to sleep without knowing where did you go. Then, I saw the opened window and the rope and I climbed it down, and I saw you here in the grass, under the rain.

S-S-Sorry if you were worried for me… I wasn't feeling… I mean, I needed to change my ideas and thoughts, and it was the… perfect weather and the perfect moment to… go out… Sorry, I didn't want you to turn soaking wet, I don't want you to catch a cold…

It's okay Buzz. I'm here. Listen to the rain. And everything will be okay.


	7. Lose control

**A/N: Well, here's a second chapter for today. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
**

Chapter 7: Lose control

Buzz looked sincerely sorry for Jessie but he found her beautiful. He never saw her wet but she was incredibly gorgeous. As she guessed his mind, she clasped her hands to her head and then to her hair. She undid gently her braid; her hair fell on her shoulders. Her hair was beautiful. Smooth and long. Not extremely long but even if her haircut was very simple, it still made her beautiful. Maybe more beautiful than usual. Buzz was impressed, he found her more charming than ever, but he soon felt embarrassment to take upon himself. She felt his nervousness, but she smiled, a way to show that he doesn't have to feel uncomfortable around her. Feeling that buzz was unable to utter a word, she spoke first.

So, space ranger, are you out of words?

You are… You are… beautiful. I mean, you always do things to surprise me! But me… I am unable to… s-surprise you… He sighed.

Yes, Buzz. You are able to do a lot of things to make me happy. Every time, each day. I love your braveness, your courage, your kindness, everything for I fall more and more in love with you each day.

Buzz blushed as he never did before. He took it seriously. First, he thought that she said these words to make him happy but he perceived the sincerity in her eyes. His body was boiling of desire. He wanted to do something. Something else than look stupidly in her eyes. He wanted to try something he had never done before and which he had no experience. Even if he wasn't sure, from what he understood, she loved him no matter what.

Mind if I try something?

Jessie didn't know what he wanted to do at that time but she trusted him, everything it could be.

Everything you want, Buzz.

So, close your eyes.

Jessie followed Buzz's instruction and closed her eyes.

He went on tiptoe to reach her height, closed his eyes and leaned slowly toward her. She did not move and she did not know what he was going to do because she couldn't see. But Buzz's body trembled because of the anxiety. He was a man, the man, and it was him who had to take the first step. His face went to her. Less than a few inches separated their lips. Gradually as they began to effloresce he trembled more and more. Jessie felt his lips against hers. She knew exactly what she had to do. Her mouth began to dance against Buzz's lips. He quickly gets destabilized. He was lost. He was frozen. His lips were stuck, as locked. He left Jessie's searching to his but she was now alone in the move. It was not so bad until he closed completely his lips. Jessie couldn't find his anymore.

Buzz, what are you doing? She said as she broke apart.

I-I don't know…

Why are you so uptight? You're so weird, Buzz. It was good at the beginning. But overall, it was… terrible. Sorry to say that. I've so much dreamed of this moment and… it wasn't like my dreams. I've maybe just overestimated the effect that makes a kiss…

Jessie… Let's start again, I'm sorry… I want to f-fix this. I'm maybe stupid but I didn't know how… I mean, the way to go… It was my first… k-k-k-kiss…

It was my first kiss, also for me. I wanted to have my first kiss with you. I'm sure it was better for Woody and Bo. It's too complicated for you and me. Don't try anymore, Buzz. I expect you to be really ready. I'll wait. But I won't wait forever. You are a man and you must impress me. Don't be angry but I'm going back to Bonnie's room, the day begins to rise.

Jessie climbed the rope hanging for the window, leaving Buzz alone in the grass. Again.


End file.
